


Mechtober Day 4- Death

by velcrooooo



Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, I had a hard time with this one, Lyf is one of the mechanisms, gestures vaguely, half assed it and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: Lyfrassir has died for the first time
Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Mechtober Day 4- Death

Jonny was in his room. He was laying on his back on the floor, playing the harmonica loudly. He was extremely bored, and the rest of the crew was either somewhere else on the ship or outside.

He didn't hear someone walking towards his room until they were standing in the doorway.

Nastya's arms were crossed, and she frowned at Jonny. "Could you cut that out for a minute?" She asked.

Jonny took a deep breath, and blew into the harmonica loudly. He would've done it again, but he caught the look on her face, and sighed. "What's up?" 

"Did you hear what happened today?" She asked, fighting a smile.

He squinted at her. "I've been in my room all afternoon." 

She hummed. "Right. Well." She grinned, and leaned forward a little. "Lyfrassir died today."

Jonny sat up immediately. " _ What?! _ " 

He knew Lyf was a mortal. He knew something like this would happen eventually. 

He stood up, walking towards Nastya. "What happened?" His voice shook a little. 

"Relax, Jonny. They're fine. They're ok." She reached over and rested one of her hands on his shoulder.

"What?" He repeated, staring at her. "But…"

"Well. It's a long story, but as it turns out, Raphaella and Ivy's theory was correct." Nastya explained. "Lyf is immortal. Like us."

"You're  _ joking. _ " 

"Do you want to see them? Marius hasn't let them leave the medbay." She rolled her eyes. 

He managed a smile. "Right. Yes." He nodded. "What happened?" He asked again, following Nastya down the hall.

She sighed. "I'm not exactly sure about all the details. I wasn't there. But from what I heard, Lyf, Marius, Ivy, and Tim were at some bar when things got messy. Lyf got shot. Marius brought them to the medbay, and… Well." She cleared her throat. "We know Lyf is immortal now."

"Man. And I wasn't there for it?" Jonny joked. Though, privately, he was a little angry at himself that he  _ hadn't  _ been there. I mean, yes, Lyf was fine, but what if they hadn't ended up being immortal? They could have died.

He could hear several voices coming from the medbay. Which probably meant that Nastya wasn't just fucking with him.

Jonny peeked into the room. Lyf was sitting up in a bed in the corner, and Raphaella was sitting next to their bed talking to them and writing something down. Marius was standing over them productively, and what looked like most of the crew surrounded them.

Nastya patted Jonny on the shoulder and stepped into the room. 

He took a deep breath before walking in. "Lyfrassir! Congratulations on your first death!" He called loudly, grinning at them.

Lyf smiled back wearily. "Thank you, I think. Do you think you could convince Marius and Raphaella to let me leave? Really, I'm fine."

"You're sure you're ok? Nothing hurts?" Marius asked, reaching one of his hands towards them and hesitating.

Lyf sighed heavily, though they were clearly hiding a smile. "Yes, Marius. I'm ok."

Ashes rolled their eyes. "I'm sure Lyf is fine, dumbass. They  _ died  _ and came back."

"Congratulations! You're officially one of us!" Jonny waved his hands theatrically. 

"Hmm." Lyf squinted at him. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Raphaella laughed. "You'll get used to it." She looked back at her notes. "Right. I agree. I think you're perfectly fine, Lyf."

They snorted. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." 

"Oh, let them go. We should throw a party!" Jonny smiled and winked at Lyf. 

They groaned, resting their face in their hands. "I'm really stuck with you all forever, huh? Gods, why couldn't I have stayed dead?"

Marius grinned, throwing one of his arms around their shoulders. "Aw, come on inspector. You know you love us."

They grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

Jonny smiled and leaned against the wall. Of course, he would never admit it, but he was very glad Lyfrassir wasn't dead. He would've missed them.


End file.
